


Hellhound Curse

by Kaiba13Dragon



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Animal Sacrifice, Animal Transformation, Bad Parenting, Bad Puns, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Curse Breaking, Curses, Dark Magic, Dog Jokes, Dog puns, Elemental Magic, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hellsing Post-Canon, Inspired By Hellsing, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Self-Sacrifice, Sibling Love, Slow To Update, Sorceresses, Tags May Change, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiba13Dragon/pseuds/Kaiba13Dragon
Summary: Wary startled gazes followed the massive black hound as it prowled the streets of London. Grown men and women dodged out of its path, and none daring to cross it.  The large dog’s crimson gaze lazily scanned the street as he walked. Alucard vaguely recalled the time when he wasn’t stuck in dog form and there wasn’t a collar chafing at his neck.





	Hellhound Curse

**Author's Note:**

> My forth Hellsing story. This one was inspired by a writing prompt I found on pintrest so hopefully it's interesting enough.

 

Wary startled gazes followed the massive black hound as it prowled the streets of London. Grown men and women dodged out of its path, and none daring to cross it.

 

 _‘Weak mortals,’_ The large dog’s crimson gaze lazily scanned the street as he walked. Alucard vaguely recalled the time when he wasn’t stuck in dog form and there wasn’t a collar chafing at his neck.

 

Fifty years, fifty years he had served London’s regime after his dear Master Integra’s death. Only for his loyalty to be put into question by fearful power starved bureaucrats.  

 

He must have let a growl escape as the humans close to him jumped back in fright. Alucard grinned as much as a dog could before he gave a snort and headed away from the busy street.

 

He had been stuck in this form for six agonizing years. The vampire in hound from recalled the day of alteration with both embarrassment and resentment.

  


~~~~ Six years ago~~~~

 

Alucard had been summoned to a roundtable conference for a new mission. However upon appearing in the room he knew something was off. Gone were the chairs and large table. The room was barren and devoid of furnishings except a pedestal containing an unholy altar. A squirming bag in the center of it.

 

The vampire took in the woman cloaked in black velvet her upper face shrouded by a dark veil standing behind the altar. A dark smile was stretched across her face. Before Alucard could demand answers the woman picked up the dagger that lay upon the altar and plunged it into the back. A pained squawk sounded before it morphed to a gurgling gag.

 

The floor below him erupted in glowing sigils. They glowed an ominous black, his body felt like lead as the sigils encompassed him. Once surrounded the symbols pulsed and emitted a wall of impure light to keep him imprisoned.The seal upon his gloves glowed briefly before they two  darkened.

 

His gloved hands felt as if they were wrenched to the floor. Alucard barely had time to hit his knees, before they struck the marbled floor. With a panic he had not felt in centuries he attempted to pull his hands away, but they were affixed.

 

He had been betrayed.

 

Betrayed by the damned bureaucrats he served and that were cowering behind the vile sorceress. He lifted his furious crimson gaze with a snarl as he silently vowed retribution on those who dared betray him.

 

“Quite the snarling beastie.” The woman’s raspy and cruel voice mocked, “Don’t worry you won’t be stuck for long.”

 

“Release me and your deaths will be quick!” Alucard snarled yet again attempting to remove his hands from the floor. His crimson gaze ablaze with malice as he took in each and every face of those he had served and who had betrayed him.

 

“Just get on with it woman.” one man uttered anxiously, only for the woman to give an appraising hum.

 

“A snarling beast you are so a snarling beast you shall become.” The woman grinned with a cackle, “You do so fit a dog. A loyal and domesticated beast yet rabid all the same.”

 

The woman took one of the candles and lit the once squirming yet now bloody still bag aflame. The putrid odor of burning flesh and feathers filled the room. The bureaucrats gagged and cover their lower faces with handkerchiefs.

 

The sorceress then began to chant in latin. She raised the bloodied dagger to her wrist and slashed it open above the flames. With an ominous hiss the flames sparked before the natural flame morphed to a vile acidic green blaze.

 

Alucard gave a grunt as his body felt as if a massive weight had just dropped atop his form. He raised his gaze to look up at the woman once again just in time to see her slash her other wrist. His crimson eyes flew wide as energy forced its way into his body.

 

A scream was wrenched from him as he felt his muscles and bones pop and twist. It was a whole new level of pain for the No-Life king who had grew use to the pain of being dismembered and beheaded.

 

The pain continuously pulsed throughout his body for what felt days. His vision grew blurry from so much unrelenting pain. Then as soon as the pain began it ended and he collapsed onto the floor all of his energy drained from him.

 

“Well then that is my job complete. He’s all yours now gentlemen.” the woman chuckled as she quickly gathered her belongings and exited the room.

 

“Wait! You were suppose to…Damn!” a bureaucrat shouted after the woman. “Philip you said she would end the monster not change him!”

 

“I told you we didn’t have enough for her to destroy him!” Philip argued back before the whole group of white collars broke out in verbal arguments.

 

Weakly, Alucard attempted to stand, his body sluggish. It was then he noticed how his vision had changed. Everything looked taller and felt off. With a quick shake of his head the vampire was able to refocus and recenter himself. His attention and rage focused on the arguing fools.

 

 ** _“I’ll slaughter the lot of you!”_** It was supposed to be spoken words, but Alucard was startled when it all that came out was snarls and barks. Looking down at his hands he was greeted to the sight of large black paws. “ ** _What have you done?!”_**

 

The bureaucrats all turned to him their eyes wide before they took a step back in terror with the overly large black hound to to them with a vicious snarl, and crimson eyes ablaze with fury.

 

“A-Alucard...can w-we talk about this?...It was nothing p-personal…”one jittery fool attempted to appease the raging hellhound.

 

 **“Nothing personal? Nothing personal?! I’ll show you personal when I rip you apart!”**  Alucard snarled as he charged forward to bite the man that just spoke. He sunk his canine fangs into the man's neck, ripping it open and spraying the whole lot of the cowering bastards with the shower of blood.  

 

As soon as the man's body collapsed to the ground, multiple terrified screams sounded. The Roundtable council scrambled in an attempt to get to the only exit. The grown men shoved and pushed at each other in an attempt to get out the door first, making it all the easier for the hellhound to pick them off one by one as they ran panicked through the once home of Integra Hellsing.

 

By Morning’s light the manor would be littered with mutilated bodies and painted with the blood of his betrayers….all save one. The sorceress may have escaped him, but Alucard swore on his unlife he would find and slaughter the woman for the part she played that night.

 

Alucard the great vampire hunter had been changed into a massive black hound. He had seen his reflection in a passing mirror. He resembled a german shepard, but his fur was black as pitch and he stood taller then a great dane. His eyes remained his usual crimson, the same shade as the blasted  collar that was around his neck.

 

To add insult to injury; not only was he stuck as a beast and collared, but his coffin had been shrunk down to the size of a ID tag and was attached to the crismon studded collar around his neck.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Puppy!”

 

Alucard was snapped out of his reflecting by a young girl’s squealing. He glanced up and spotted a young girl running towards him from the nearby park. His thoughts froze and breath caught (or it would have had he not been undead). The girl looked like his master Integra did as a young girl, oh how he missed the woman. He stood frozen as the smiling girl threw her arms around his neck when she was close enough.

 

“You’re a big puppy.” The girl giggled as she buried her face into his neck. Upon closer inspection Alucard could now see the differences between this girl and Integra. The girl hugging his neck had paler skin and her hair was more of a dirty blond than platinum bond and she looked to be around eleven years of age was without glasses.

 

“Anna?!” Alucard glanced up to see a young male jogging towards them. He looked to be in his early twenties, stood about five foot six, had dark unruly shoulder length hair Alucard’s guess would be a shade of dark eggplant (damn Seras and her color coordinating) and the boy’s eyes were an odd shade of indigo.

 

“How many times have I told you not to run off?” the young man panted, as he braced his hands on his knees when he stopped near them. “And don’t just run up to strange animals, they might not always be friendly.”

 

“Soren! Look he’s huge!” the girl, Anna giggled ignoring his scoldings. As she turned back to the young man. “Can we keep him? Please big brother?!”

 

“Anna, he has a collar. He probably belongs to someone.” Soren sighed.

 

“Aw...He’s probably lost! Please, can we keep him until we find his home?” the young girl pouted up at him. Alucard could see, this Soren’s resolve crumbling like ashes in the wind.

 

“Fine. But only until we find his home.” Soren sighed before he knelt down and reached for the collar. Alucard gave a deep growl, unwilling to allow this strange mortal boy near his precious coffin.

 

“Hey easy there mate. I just want a look to see if you’ve got a name or address.” Soren crooned gently slowly moving his hand forward again. Until he touched the small coffin attached to the crimson studded collar.

 

“Well? He got a name?” Anna questioned with a small pout.

 

“Can’t read it. The print’s tiny. I see an **H** though.” the boy answered then with a soft scowl muttered under his breath, “Whoever put the collar on you boy needs to be shot. Much too tight.”

 

Alucard blinked, one ear cocked back as he gave a tilt of his head as he cautiously observed the young mortal male. The boy truly seemed to concerned about the collar.

 

“An **H**?” Anne blinked curiously as she rocked back and forth on her heels, a look of contemplation graced her soft features.

 

“Yeah. Guess we’ll have to think up a good name for you huh mate?” Soren hummed softly in thought as he stood, a hand reaching out to gently pet the black furry head. Alucard’s eyes narrowed and his ears folded back as at the pet to his head.

 

“Let’s call him Hades! He’s dark and fierce looking!” Anna squealed excitedly with a grin.

 

“Hades...I like it. What about you boy? You like it?” Soren smiled brightly. Their choice in name was interesting, to say the least.

 

Alucard glanced between the two siblings. There was something off about the two. He couldn’t but his paw on it, but something was not quite normal about them; with Soren especially.

 

The vampire, now hound might as well stick with these two if for nothing else than to figure out why they seem different. The black hound gave a short nod and the two mortals both beamed and lead him from the park.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it let me know! I love reading the comments.


End file.
